1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an optical member, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor laser device and a semiconductor laser device.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a need in recent years for making packages smaller and higher in output in the optical field, and especially with semiconductor lasers. To this end, there has been proposed a semiconductor laser device in which one or more laser elements and optical members, such as an optical member having a 45-degree sloped surface, are disposed in a single package, and the laser light that has been reflected perpendicularly is collimated with a lens. Also, in an effort to supply an inexpensive optical member having a 45-degree sloped surface, there has been proposed a method for manufacturing an optical member having a 45-degree sloped surface in which silicon is used and subjected to wet etching (for example, JP2000-77382A, JP2006-86492A and JP2010-522349A).
However, it is not easy to achieve both flatness and good angular precision of the 45-degree sloped surface. Also, no method has yet been established with which such a mirror can be manufactured by a simple method, and there has been a need for a method in which an optical member equipped with a sloped surface with a high degree of flatness can be manufactured by a simple method. Also, there has been a need for a method for suitably mounting such an optical member by a simple method.